


Fox Child

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dark, Demons, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Underage, Family, Forced Prostitution, Hanyou, Hurt/Comfort, Infant Death, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Protectice Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rape, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Werefoxes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto meets the Kyuubi as a toddler after being beaten by the villagers. Kyuubi adopts him, more or less. Konoha better be prepared. Team bonding. KakaNaru, rape, mpreg. Rated M for a reason!</p>
<p>Cross post on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi watched as the small child cried, tiny fists hiding his face. The fox regarded the child passively from behind the seal's cage bars. The kid didn't bawl loudly like most toddlers his age. He cried quietly, a sign that he was not crying for attention.

Bored with this, the Kyuubi growled. The brat stopped crying and looked up at the demon. His eyes continued to widened as he craned his head back. This was the first time Kyuubi had seen his container, and he noted the possession marks on the kid's cheeks. Bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Spitting image of the Yondaime.

The two stared at each other as the boy stood up. Kyuubi realized just how small he was. The kid couldn't have been bigger than one of his claws.

"Kitty!"

The toddler stumbled over to the cage and walked right in between the bars. The brat stretched his arms as far around one of the kitsune's tails as he could. The kid was hugging his tail. The Kyuubi seriously considered killing the idiot, but decided that it wouldn't be worth his own death as well. Instead, Kyuubi dragged his tail away, causing the kid to fall flat on his face.

The boy looked surprised, and Kyuubi waited for the tears. None came. The kid stood up and smiled.

"Kitty!"

Kyuubi growled.

"I'm not a cat, you idiot. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tails."

Kyuubi smirked down at the brat, and again waited for tears. Again, none came.

"Fox!"

The kid hugged his paw, demonstrating that he was the size of Kyuubi's claws.

"Fox! 'm Naruto!"

The kid, Naruto, smiled up at the demon. There was no fear in his bright blue eyes, and Kyuubi felt a some kind of twinge inside himself. Those possession marks really made him look like a young hanyou who had yet to gain his ears or tails.

Before his thoughts continued, Kyuubi could feel a sudden pulling sensation on his chakra. He looked down at Naruto, who was now trying to climb up onto his paw. Was the kit. . . ?

Kyuubi closed his eyes and sent his chakra outwards, trying for the first time since being sealed, to see outside. What he saw angered him. Naruto, the real physical Naruto, was unconscious after being beaten up in an alley. What the hell were these humans doing?! Even demons treated their young better!

Kyuubi growled and sent out some of his chakra, healing the kits' wounds. Naruto started to wake, leaving his mindscape. The boy sat up in the alley and looked around. It started to rain, blocking out the moon. Naruto's lower lip started to tremble as he looked around quickly.

"Kubi?"

Kyuubi winced at the mangled version of his name.

"I'm still here, kit."

Naruto startled at the voice in his head, but soon smiled.

"Kubi!"

Stupid brat.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost exactly a month after Naruto's eighth birthday, and he was in the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. Kyuubi was talking to him, instructing him to do something.

 

**"Kit, listen to me!"**

 

Naruto gasped and rolled on the kitchen floor. Wave after wave of tightening pain coursed through his body. His entire lower chest down to his thighs ached. Naruto just wanted to cry, so he did.

 

**"Naru, listen to me! Go lay in a hot bath.** "

 

Unsure how that would help, but trusting Kyuubi all the same, Naruto painfully walked towards the bathroom. He turned the tap to warm and let the tub fill as he stripped. His boxers were soaked in blood. Another strange binding pain rippled through him, and he could see his stomach muscles jerk. Naruto climbed into the tub and sighed as the pain lessened.

 

'Kyuubi, what's happening?'

 

" **You remember what happened to you on your birthday? And what the product of that would be?** "

 

Naruto whimpered at the memory. Being held down, tied up. . . violated. The burning sensation as each man finished. The crawl back home in the middle of the night. The kit.

 

'B-but it's too early! You said the kit had to stay in my tummy for at least three months!'

 

Kyuubi winced in his cage. He was angry. Naruto was eight, eight! Kami, these people were monsters.

 

**"Naruto- you're too young. Too small. You could never carry the kit for all the time needed.** "

 

Naruto cried, small hands gripping the side of the tub. The water turned pink from the blood. Hours passed as the time got closer and closer. Soon enough, Naruto yelped as the last contraction forced something out of his body. It sunk in the water as Naruto fumbled for it. He pulled it to the surface.

 

The kit was small, no bigger than his hand. The thin thread like umbilical cord was easily broken. It was pink and hairless, eyelids still sealed shut. Most people would consider it ugly. Not Naruto. Tiny little paws, tiny claws, and small tail. The kit's entire body was covered in a peach fuzz. It was a boy. He didn't move.

 

Naruto didn't need to see any more to know his son was dead.

\----

Kakashi knelt in a tree as he watched Naruto. Just off from the memorial stone, hidden in the trees, was the kid. He stood over a hole in the ground, clutching a shoebox to his chest. The little jinchuriki was sobbing heavily. Kakashi didn't need to see what was in the box to know it was a funeral. The young ANBU jumped down from the tree, landing behind Naruto.

 

Naruto startled, but calmed slightly at seeing the familiar ANBU mask.

 

"Dog."

 

Kakashi nodded silently as he walked to stand next to the blond. Naruto lifted the lid, letting him look. Some kind of animal, definitely canid, was in the box. It was too young to have been born, and Kakashi wondered where Naruto had found the poor thing.

 

The kid sobbed as he placed the closed box in the hole. He tossed some dirt over it before picking up a small plant. Kakashi helped Naruto plant the orange foxglove over the grave. When it was done, Naruto stood up, bowed his head and whispered.

 

"Bye Akaiame."

 

The kid left, still crying. Kakashi raised an eyebrow under his mask. Naruto had taken two words and put the together to create a name, and who named their pet something so human. Akaiame, red rain. Kakashi looked at the orange foxglove before shunshining away.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday, Kakashi visited the memorial stone, and everyday, Naruto visited the little grave in the woods. The kid spent most afternoons there, and Kakashi often found the kid asleep next to the grave, salty tear tracks dried. The copy-cat nin would take him back to the kid's lonely apartment and tuck him in. He wondered where his ANBU guard, Bear, was. Nobody seemed to care for the kid besides the Hokage, Iruka, and himself.

Sometimes, Kakashi would leave the memorial stone early to stand with Naruto. Naruto always greeted him by 'dog'.

Two years after Akaiame was buried, Naruto showed up with two more shoe boxes and foxgloves. Kakashi dug the graves while Naruto cradled two tiny fox kits in his arms. The kits were too small, like the last one, but they were recognizable as foxes. Naruto bowed his head as he held them, silently crying.

Kakashi watched the ten year old behind his mask. He understood why Naruto was upset, but to be so distraught over a pet was confusing him. Maybe it was because Naruto had no one else, and clung to anything that wouldn't judge him.

But foxes? Maybe Naruto had an affinity with the creatures because of the Kyuubi, but that didn't explain why they were newborns- preemies in fact. What happened to their mother? Kakashi wanted to ask, but feared it may push Naruto too far.

The kits were buried.

"Goodbye Jirou, Emiko."

Something unsettled Kakashi about those names. Something that itched at the back of his mind. They were just too human, too much like an actual child's name.

Naruto cried over the three graves- sobbing as if he had lost his own children. He shivered, something about this was all wrong. Kakashi opened his left eye, Sharingan spinning. In the graves were the dead kits, but they were different. Each kit had the beginning forms of chakra coils. No animal had chakra unless they were summons.

Kakashi shunshinned straight to the Hokage.

The jutsu placed him in the middle of a mission assignment for a new genin team. Sarutobi immediately shooed everyone out once he saw his ANBU. As Iruka was leaving, Kakashi grabbed his arm and shook his head no. Iruka hesitantly sat back down. The room clear, the 3rd turned to Kakashi.

"Yes Dog, what is it?"

Kakashi removed his mask, shocking Iruka. Iruka knew he was an ANBU, but did not know which one. Also an ANBU never took their masks off while on duty. If Kakashi was going to speak to them face to face, it must be serious. And if Iruka was here that meant-

Iruka lept to his feet, eyes wide in fear.

"Is Naruto alright?!"

"He's fine. . . physically."

Hirusen waved Iruka to sit back down, motioning for Kakashi to continue.

"I believe Naruto knows of the Kyuubi's presence."

The Hokage's eyes widened as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Are you sure Kakashi?"

"No, but I have noticed something. Two years ago, Naruto buried a fox kit. It was too small to have been born. Earlier today, he buried two more premature kits. I looked at them using my Sharingan. The foxes had the beginning of chakra coils."

All three men were quiet as the implications sunk in.

"Do you think they were summonings?"

"I'm not sure, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed as he sat down heavily in his chair.

"Kakashi, bring him here. I think we should talk to him. Iruka, you should be here too- he trusts you the most."

Kakashi replaced his ANBU mask and shunshinned away.

 

* * *

 

Naruto sat on the sofa in between the Hokage and Iruka, an unopened lemonade ramune in his hands. Kakashi stood further away by the window, his ANBU mask in place. Naruto stared down at his lap, sniffling quietly. Hiruzen placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, but pulled back when Naruto flinched.

"Naruto, can you tell me where you got those fox kits?"

Naruto placed his drink on the coffee table before whipping his eyes.

"N-no."

"Why not?"

Naruto didn't speak, only shook his head as he silently looked down at his lap. He couldn't tell them, they'd hate him. If they knew, they'd call him all those bad names. Names like monster, murderer, bitch, and worst of all _whore._ Iruka, Hokage-jiji, and Dog were the only people who were nice to him, he couldn't ruin it.

Iruka watched as Naruto drew further into himself. The fox kits were obviously a sensitive subject, so Iruka decided to step in from another direction.

"Naruto, do you know the story of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?"

The blonde boy jerked his head up and stared at his teacher.

". . . I do. . . but y-you're not talking a-about the story told at s-school, are you?"

The three adults shared horrified glances. Was the child suggesting. . . ?

"Naruto, what other story have you heard?"

". . . I-I know they Kyuubi is s-sealed inside me."

The Hokage slumped back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Someone had told Naruto, someone had broken the law. He planed to find out who, and punish them severely.

"Who told you, Naruto?"

"Kyuubi did."

Even Kakashi, trained to show no emotion or reaction while wearing his ANBU mask, jolted at that. The Hokage cursed quietly under his breath. Was the seal breaking? Would the beast get free? Was Naruto suffering from the Kyuubi? Could he hear the demon all the time, like the Jinjuriki he heard of in Sunagakure?

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to speak with Iruka and Dog. You may go home now."

Hiruzen flared his chakra as he called from his ANBU.

"Owl, would you please take Naruto home."

Owl flitted into the room and nodded. He picked the startled child up around his waist. Naruto froze as his eyes widened before he was shunshinned out. Dog stepped forward after they had left.

"What now?"

Sarutobi sighed.

"I am not a master of seals and would not be able to tell for sure if the seal is breaking. Or if it's been tampered with. I'll send word to Jiraiya, have him come back and take a look himself. Until then, act normal around Naruto, but keep an eye on him."

Iruka stood a little bit straighter.

"We already do that Hokage-sama. There's no need to tell us twice."

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto blinked and he was suddenly in his apartment, slung over Owl's shoulder. Owl set him down, but did not remove his hands from the child's waist. Naruto started to shiver as Owl ran his hands lower to the zipper on his pants. He started to sob as the ANBU undid the button, and Owl smiled under his mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood motionless as Owl gently started to unbutton the boy's orange pants. The ten year old shuddered in fear and disgust. Eight hours ago Naruto had brought two small lives into the world, only to lose them an hour later. Two hours ago he had buried his children, half an hour ago he had been taken to see the Hokage. And now? Now he was face to mask with someone who very well could have been Jirou and Emiko's father.

A new feeling flooded through Naruto, making the ramune the Hokage had given him shake in his hands. Anger. He was sore, tired, and filled with greif. His kits had struggled to breath and passed away on the bed in the other room. Naruto still had tacky blood on his inner thighs and afterbirth on his bathroom floor.

Naruto glared at the blank unfeeling owl mask in front of him. The ANBU had succeeded in removing the boy's pants.

Naruto was many things. He was a ninja (in training), he was a jinchuuriki, and most importantly;

He was a vengeful mother.

The glass bottle of ramune struck Owl across his mask, not only causing the mask to crack, but for broken glass to shred the ANBU's unprotected face. Naruto briefly saw the man under the mask, typical Yamanaka Clan features. Naruto pulled his pants back up from where they pooled around his ankles and ran further into his apartment.

He slamed his bedroom door shut as he sprang over his bed to the window. Fourth floor window or Owl? Naruto could hear Owl cursing in the other room, the sound of broken glass crunching under quickly approaching steps.

Throwing the window open, Naruto climbed onto the fire escape. The bedroom door behind him flew off it's hinges as it was kicked in. There was no time to take the ladder. Descision made, the young blonde sucked in a deep breath and took a leap of faith.

* * *

 

Sasuke was wondering through the back alleyways of Konoha late in the evening. Most people had gone home by now and the only people still out were drunks  He did this often to escape his clan compound (it was so big and so very empty). As he passed an open dumpster he heard a quite whimper. Sasuke stopped and looked back at it. Surely someone hadn't tossed a dog or something. Another whimper had Sasuke heading back. He wrinkled his nose at the smell but leaned over to look in. That was most certainly not a dog.

There amongst the trash sat the dead last of the Academy; Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was curled up, clutching at his ankle. Sasuke could see shards of glass embedded in his hands. Tears ran over his whiskered cheeks as he tried to move, whimpering again.

"Dobe?"

Naruto jolted and looked up over his shoulder at the other boy.

"T-Teme."

Both stared at each other for a moment before it was broken by Naruto sniffling. Sasuke reached in to the filth and grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket. He dragged the blonde out and held him up.

"Come on dobe."

Naruto hobbled along with Sasuke's help.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Hospital"

Naruto violently shoved away from Sasuke, causing him to have to put weight on his bad ankle. Naruto cried out and fell to the ground.

"What the hell dobe?! Are you trying to hurt yourself even more?"

"No hospital."

"You need a hospital, idiot."

"No. Just help me back to my apartment."

Naruto pointed upwards towards an open window above the dumpster. Sasuke eyed the ledge. Had Naruto jumped from there?

Either way, the idiot was hurt. Sasuke may not like him but he couldn't leave the dobe.

"Do you have anything to treat your injuries?"

Naruto huffed and looked down at his hands. Glass and blood covered them. Naruto winced.

"I'll take that as a no. Come on."

Sasuke pulled Naruto back to his feet and slung one of his arms over his shoulder.

"I said no hospital, Teme!"

"I'm taking you to my place."

"Oh."

Naruto was silent as they hobbled down the empty street.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its been a while. I have no excuse except writers block. Sorry. Also sorry for the short chapter. And thanks SaorisetheSelkie, your comment kicked my butt into action.


End file.
